Behind Violet Eyes
by Lord Mizard
Summary: Aiden Jones thought he was just a normal guy, turns out his violet eyes are the least strange thing about him.
1. Prologue

**Yes,people before you ask me I did get my OC's name idea from the game Beyond : Two Souls.**

**Everything except the OC belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

1. Prologue

Aiden Jones was drunk.

He was ok with admitting it too, all is life didn't shape up to much; it wasn't a few drinks that were going to be a scandal. Everything about him screamed average from is brown hair and mild looks to is only slightly above average intelligence.

Except for one thing. His dark purple eyes.

And I'm not talking about a weird shade of another color, or contact lenses, I'm talking about natural violet eyes that you can see from the other side of the road.

Ever since he can remember, Aiden's parents have tried to find the reason to his eyes, considering it wasn't a normal eye color, and it certainly wasn't from family since his mother had light blue and his father brown eyes. No doctor could explain it, eventually they just gave up.

But I'm rambling here, let's go back, why was Aiden drunk, you might be asking?

Well ,he had the worst day ever, it wasn't even a competition to other bad days of his life, he was fired from his job, a so called "employee release", his girlfriend broke up with him, after a huge fight about something that Aiden can't even remember, and finally his father, the last close family he had died in a car accident, his mother had died when he was still a kid, and he wasn't a very sociable person which meant he didn't have any close friends. Man, he had hit rock bottom in a day, was that even possible?

So yeah, he got to be drunk.

The problem with drinking was that after enough alcohol you wouldn't even be able to see straight much less _walk_ straight, so you might be asking yourselves how Aiden went home.

Well that's just it, he didn't. Or rather after pathetically trying to walk a few steps he fell to the side.

And just as he was about to pass out, he sobered up immediately upon seeing a _very_ strange sight.

It was a girl probably in her sixteen's wearing a silver parka and jeans with combat boots and she seemed to be wearing some kind of crown "_a tiara"_ a muddled part of his brain corrected him, even from here he could see her electric blue eyes and… wait was that a bow? Yep he was definitely drunk.

But wait the girl seemed to be running from something, a giant bull-like men, Aiden was kind of impressed with what his mind could come up with when he was drunk, a couple seconds later he realized he shouldn't be this self aware when he was drunk, and the realization hit like a hammer.

The girl was real.

And so was the beast chasing after her.

"_But they can't be real, monsters aren't real and normal people certainly didn't go around with bows"_ he thought even has a ran in their direction to try and help the girl, how exactly he was going to help was something he hadn't figured out yet but hey give him a break he still was quite dizzy.

By now the bull-men was dangerously close to the girl, and just as he was about to catch her, Aiden screamed from a few feet away "HEY GROUND BEEF, OVER HERE!"

The girl seemed has startled by him has the bull-men was, but Aiden got what he wished, the bull-men turned away from the girl, the bad news? He turned to him instead.

"_Ah, shit I didn't think about this very much did I_?" he thought has the bull-men prepared to charge at him, when suddenly he went very still and seem to start to grow a third horn.

"_A third horn?"_ Aiden thought confused.

No, wait it wasn't a horn, it was a blade.

And Aiden watched in sick fascination as the bull-men crumbled to dust and as the girl took out the knife she just used to stab the back of the bull-men's head, and then turned to him.

Aiden, expecting a little idolization from the girl, (he did just save her life) was rather surprised and freaked out when he got a knife to the throat instead.

"How could you see me and the Minotaur?" she asked in a deadly quiet voice, a voice Aiden knew better then to ignore or disrespect, a voice full of _power_.

Aiden sighted. "_Why do I have a felling I'm not going to like her?_"He thought sourly.

* * *

**Please review, let me know what you think. ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey people, what's up I have a question would you prefer smaller but more frequent updates or bigger but ********l**ess frequent? I'll leave it to you. Also, I'm trying to keep Thalia on character s**o** this is g******o**nna be pretty s**l************o**w-bui******l**ding, with t**o**ns **o**f things **h****o************l**ding them back**.** But n**o**t t**************************o** w******o**rry it'******************************l********************************l** happen eventua******************************l********************************l**y**********************.**

* * *

2. Chapter 1

Thalia Grace was angry.

No, she was furious, and it was all thanks to that _boy_. She could rejoice in one thing though, and that was the fact that she knew that what's-his-face that ruined her hunt was having an even worst day.

After it was obvious that he knew absolutely nothing about what she was talking about, she made sure of this by questioning him so many times he blew up in her face about _"this being the shittiest day ever, and he really not being in the mood for interrogation_s" (that one earned him a knee to the groin).

And the worst part is that she had to take him to Lady Artemis. Why? Because Thalia could sense something different in him that could not go unchecked, he wasn't a demigod but something else, and more it wasn't a gut felling, ever since getting blessed by Artemis she could sense pretty much anything that belonged in the world of the gods.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blow up on you… it's just you were just the tip of the iceberg of…of shit that's happen to me today and, oh god dad died…"

Now that he finally wasn't drunk out of his wits, Aiden had to come to terms with it…his dad the greatest person he had ever known, was dead…forever…

He couldn't stop himself; he finally felt a tear running down his face.

Thalia was completely flabbergasted at the sudden display of emotion. His dad had just died? Now she felt kind of bad about being mean to him…

"Are…are you ok?" Thalia awkwardly said.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. "Aiden managed to say without choking out words, while cleaning his face from any tears.

"It's ok, I know you probably won't like it but you're going to have to come with me."

"Are you serious, do you actually expect me to go with you, someone who I saw killing a freaking monster! Wait, why am I not freaking out about that yet? I'm probably still in shock… It just feels…I don't know…awfully natural. Yep, I'm definitely insane…"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "You're not insane, that was the Minotaur." Before he could say something idiotic she continued "Look, have you ever heard about the Greek and Roman Gods?"

"Yes…"

"They are all real, along with all the myths that come with them." Thalia said bluntly.

Aiden looked at her rather seriously. "Are you telling the truth?" he asked simply, looking straight into her eyes.

Thalia was momentarily distracted by his hypnotizing eyes, but quickly gathered herself and answered truthfully "Yes".

"Ok, I believe in you."

"Really, just like that?" Thalia asked surprised.

"Believe me; I'm pretty good at detecting when someone's lying." Aiden said.

For some reason, Thalia did.

"But that still doesn't explain why I have to go with you."

Thalia groaned.

"I have to take you to milady to know how exactly you have seen through the Mist, that's what keeps the mortals from seeing the godly world and everything associated with it, that means that if you were a mortal, you wouldn't have been able to see me or the Minotaur. With that said you're not a demigod like me either, I know that for a fact, which makes you a…exception."

"Great…I can't believe I actually complained about being too normal." Aiden grumbled quietly.

"What was that?" Thalia asked

"Nothing…Look, fine I'll go without complaining, but as soon as I'm done with all this nonsense, you people will leave me alone right?"

"Right…" Thalia said sounding very unconvinced. The fact was Thalia couldn't stop feeling a bit sorry for the boy. "_As soon as you believe in them, it's never going to end"_ she thought glumly.

It was well past midnight now, so Thalia decided to camp for the day.

"It's going to take about two days to get back to camp, for now let's settle down."

"Ok, I don't suppose you have another sleeping bag?"

Thalia grimaced. "No, I don't actually."

"That's fine… I'm sure I can find a soft piece of ground."

Thalia was slightly surprised, she was kind of expecting him to complain, maybe try to force her to give him her tent, (not that that would work) like most boys would. The fact was Thalia didn't specifically hate the male race, how could she knowing they so were many very good _men_, like her cousins, she had joined the Hunters mainly to avoid the Prophecy, and that was years ago… don't get her wrong she's not regretting her decision, but it was kind of hard fitting in a male-hating group, when you did not.

Aiden had found a nice soft spot in the ground, when he realized, he didn't even know the girl's name, and he'd been calling her the girl in her head this whole time.

So he walked towards her, held out his hand and said "I didn't even introduce myself…Aiden Jones, what's your?"

She just raised an eyebrow at his extended hand, and he slowly lowered it.

"What kind of name is Aiden?"

Aiden scowled "Please don't, I've had enough of that at school."

She actually chuckled a little at that, Aiden was about to give up and just go to sleep, when she heard her strangely beautiful voice saying "Thalia Grace, by the way."

And as Aiden started to doze off into sleep, the last though that passed is mind was "Thalia…And she was complaining about _my_ name being weird… it is a pretty name though…"

* * *

**Please review, I want your opinion!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Arry The Banana: Thanks! And I've decided in frequent but smaller updates, so there you go! :)  
**

**Odd One You're Never Alone: I'm excited that you're excited! XD Although I should warn you it's probably gonna stop being so many quick updates ya know, I got school :(**

**I don't own anything, but the OC. **

* * *

3. Chapter 2

After waking up rather sore, and eating a breakfast consisting mainly of a kind of meat provided by Thalia that he'd rather not think where it came from, Aiden Jones could honestly say he wasn't having one of the best mornings ever… still he had worst, like the day before…

"We are passing through a small town; we should be able to get you some camping equipment there." Thalia said while packing her tent.

"And maybe get some decent food in the way?" Aiden asked hopefully.

Thalia glared at him hard. "What do you mean «decent food», are you saying that my food isn't decent?" Thalia asked only half-serious.

She knew her cooking's were nothing special in there good moments, added to the fact that she wanted to hurry and so only had time to hunt a rather shady-looking creature, she was kind of hoping to run into a MacDonald's too.

Using Thalia's stash of mortal money, they bought another tent, a sleeping bag, along with a few other provisions, and then went to the closest fast food restaurant, and pretty much stuffed their faces, considering they hadn't ate anything good in quite a while, although admittedly Thalia did it much more sophisticatedly then Aiden.

When Aiden wanted to at least partially pay, Thalia told him not to bother, because even only a couple golden drachmas, the godly currency she explained, was worth a lot of mortal money.

The sun was setting as they continued walking, when Aiden asked an interesting question.

"So, you said you were a demigod; half-human and… half-god, if my mythology is correct, right?

Thalia frowned slightly; this was obviously a subject she would rather not talk about.

"Yes… although we prefer the term «half-blood», half-god is rather presumptuous." she said slowly.

"So who is you're godly parent?" Aiden asked curious.

"What does it matter, _boy?"_ she asked rather harshly, obviously very irritated now.

Aiden flinched slightly obviously not expecting that kind of answer at all. "_What did I do?" _he thought rather clueless. Then he became angry.

"What is your problem, I ask one little question and you blow up in my face!"

"WELL IF YOU JUST CLOSED YOUR MOUTH AND MINDED YOUR OWN BUSINESS WE WOLDN'T HAVE A PROBLEM!"

"FINE I WON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD!"

"PERFECT!"

Thalia apparently lost all mood to continue walking, because she started setting the tent, Aiden did the same although a little ways from Thalia's.

Thalia then realized how tired the events of the day put her, so she went to sleep right away, completely forgetting to warn Aiden not to wander in the forest they were staying for the night.

Something they would both regret in a couple hours.

Unlike Thalia, Aiden couldn't even think about sleeping after the discussion they had.

"_I guess she doesn't regret anything she said_" he thought slightly bitter.

After eating something, he decided to go for a walk thinking it would help to sleep, but not before leaving something for Thalia to eat. "_I mean she didn't eat anything before she went to sleep, it's not like I'm regretting anything…" _he thought trying to convince himself.

After walking for about two hours, (always in one direction of course, he didn't want to get lost) Aiden realized something didn't feel right, it was absolutely quiet.

"_That's not right, a forest is never this quiet…"_Aiden thought confused.

Suddenly a howl could be heard, and it wasn't a normal howl, it was a sound that froze you all the way to the soul, something that completely paralyzed you.

"O_h, you have got to be kidding me…" _Aiden thought as he looked at the moon. Yep, it was full.

Aiden started to hear growls and his breath quickened, but still he couldn't move.

And then he saw them, he was in a clearing and the moon shined brightly so he could see all three of them, he felt lucky usually a pack had more, then he realized how stupid that thought was, one of them alone would be too many for Aiden to handle.

They were all huge; easily double the size of normal full grown wolfs, with fur that shined in the moonlight, then they started to circle him, and Aiden could only look around to all three werewolves, completely terrified.

And while they continued to tighten the circle slowly, for some reason the only thing Aiden could think about was that he should have apologized to Thalia.

* * *

No matter how much she tossed and turned, Thalia couldn't sleep; she had too much in her mind. She felt a little sorry for being so rude with Aiden.

No, she put that betraying thought to the back of her mind, it was his fault, he was trespassing, and any of her sisters would have hit him with an arrow where Apollo doesn't shine, if he talked to them that way.

That truth was Thalia was rather sensitive when talking about her family, principally her parents, her mother for being a deranged alcoholic, and her father, even worse, for being completely absent, which also caused her mother's alcoholism.

It made her mad that Zeus, The Lord of the Sky and King of all Gods, couldn't bend the rules a bit and visit every once in a while.

So, yes she got angry if someone did as little as remind her of _him_, principally if they reminded her that she was his daughter.

"_Still, it wasn't Aiden's fault_" she thought as she got out of her tent, it was obvious she wasn't going to be getting any sleep anytime soon.

She then heard her stomach grumble. "Yeah… I should probably eat something." She said to herself quietly.

Thalia then noticed the tinfoil-wrapped package next to her tent; confused she unwrapped it and then saw a good amount of perfectly cooked food inside it.

"_Aiden must have left it for me…"_ she thought as she felt another stab of guilt, great now she felt bad again.

She took a bite of the food, and her eyes widened, not to be sexist, but she never thought a guy could cook this well!

She was halfway through her meal when she heard a howl, a howl she knew very well.

"_Werewolf_" she thought, still not to worry, if they stayed inside their tents they would be okay.

As she thought this, her eyes swept through Aiden's tent, and she had to do a double take, his tent was open…

…And he wasn't inside.

"Fuck!" she swore rather loudly, she got up quickly, grabbed her bow and her hunting knives and started to track him by following his footsteps, while the only thing she could think about was, _"Thank the gods, I'm a hunter!"  
_

* * *

One of the wolves jumped rather suddenly, and it was only his instinct of survival that made Aiden pick up the closest rock and bash it into the wolf's head.

The werewolf in question recovered almost immediately but that moment of recovery and of astonishment for the other two was enough for Aiden to start to run.

Aiden knew he couldn't outrun them, as a matter of fact within the time that took for him to have that thought they had almost caught up.

Out of desperation more than heroic motives, Aiden decided that he was going to go down fighting. He picked a branch off the floor and wielded it like he assumed one would wield a sword.

The wolves appeared rather surprised again, but that only lasted a second, before one of them let out a bark that sounded more like a laugh, and charged along with another one.

They were so focused in attacking Aiden that they didn't noticed when the third werewolf got an arrow in the eye.

A silver tipped arrow.

He died immediately and before he could make a noise.

Aiden was facing more than he could handle, he knew that, but he wasn't going to give up.

He was waving his stick around like a madman, he actually managed to stab a wolf with it, since the branch was rather sharp (not that it did anything), but between being completely surprised that he did that, he didn't notice the other wolf coming behind him.

Thalia had just killed the first wolf when she noticed what was going on with Aiden.

She quickly took out one of her silver hunting knives and stabbed another of the wolves with it in the jugular.

Then she turned around just in time to see the last wolf bite down in Aiden's neck.

* * *

**Duh, Duh...Duh! Cliffhanger, wanna know what happens? Review!  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything but the OC.**

* * *

4. Chapter 3

Pain.

Unimaginable amounts of pain, which was all Aiden could feel, he thought he may have died and went to Hell.

"_The Fields of Punishment" _he mentally corrected himself, remembering one of the things Thalia told him, then everything else came to mind, Thalia, The Gods, Monsters, like The Minotaur, and…and werewolves.

Aiden sighted, everything came to mind now.

He realized the pain had vanished enough so that he could think clearly, although it was still there throbbing through his whole body.

He entertained the thought of never opening his eyes, he didn't want to face eternal punishment, yes because he was sure he was dead, and that he was in some kind of Hell.

After all there was no way he survived the werewolf attack.

Right?

The memory of the attack was muddled but he could swear he saw the werewolf he hit with a branch disintegrating, but maybe that was just his imagination…

He couldn't be sure and thinking so much in this weakened state was giving him a headache, and he already had enough pain to go around.

"_Well, I can't just stay with my eyes closed forever, c'mon Aiden, man up!" _he thought to himself.

He opened his eyes and found himself looking into rather concerned-looking electric blue eyes.

It was Thalia and up close he could see she had freckles, which actually looked kind of cute, _"I'm either dead or drunk, for sure_…" he thought rather stupidly.

Then Thalia slapped him…hard.

Yep, he wasn't dead; he felt that way too much to be dead.

"YOU IDIOT, DO YOU REALIZE HOW WORRIED YOU MADE ME?"

"WHY WOULD YOU GO OUT IN THE FOREST DURING THE NIGHT?"

"Well, I wasn't aware that they were going to be monsters there did I?" Aiden answered sarcastically.

"Besides, I'm fine now, right?" Aiden asked, just wishing to close the subject quickly.

All of the sudden, Thalia's eyes seemed filled with pity and guilt.

"Uh, oh…" Aiden muttered not liking that look at all.

"Aiden…" Thalia started not sure how to explain the situation to him.

"I healed you're bite the best I could without using ambrosia or nectar, because I'm not sure you could digest it." She said pointing at the bandage in his neck.´

"Fortunately the bite only scraped the neck; most of it was in your shoulder."

"But," here she hesitated again "but you were still bitten by a werewolf, you know what that means…right?" she asked meekly.

Aiden finally understood.

"Are…are you saying… that I'm a werewolf?" he asked in a weak voice.

"Apollo's sacred animal is the wolf, he might be able to do something to fix it, and I'm his sister's lieutenant, so…so maybe…" she trailed off, realizing she was babbling.

"According to mythology, the gods never do anything out of the kindness of their heart, why should they do _anything_…" he replied emotionlessly.

Thalia was about to open her mouth to retort, when Aiden cut her off.

"Please, Thalia just leave… I need some time alone." Aiden said.

Thalia decided to do has he asked. She felt terrible, she was pretty sure that if she had told Aiden not to wander around in the forest because it was dangerous, he would have complied.

But no, she didn't told him, and why? Because he had asked her the innocent question of whom her father was, and she got pissed.

Well it was no use wallowing in the guilt; she silently swore on the River Styx that she would help Aiden as much as she could with his lycanthropy. She was rather surprised when she heard the characteristic thunder rumbling in the distance. It would appear swears in the Styx also worked mentally, interesting.

After about a couple hours, Aiden came out of his tent, looking much more composed.

"Well, do you still want me to meet your mistress or are you going to release me in the wild?" he asked only half-jokingly, Thalia could hear the slight note of worry in that question, like if he thought she was actually going to leave him.

"Don't be stupid of course you're still coming with me," she saw him visibly relax at this answer "but I feel like I should warn you about the rest of the Hunt, they _don't_ like males." Thalia said as she packed everything with Aiden's help, and then started walking.

"What do you mean?" Aiden asked rather confused. "You never came off to me sounding sexist."

"Well, you need to understand that most of the Hunters were abused by the male race, that also being the reason they joined the Hunt" Thalia explained.

"You weren't?" Aiden asked softly.

It was indirect, but Thalia knew what he meant to ask, if she was ever abused by a male.

"No, I wasn't which also explains why I don't hate males nearly as much as the rest of the Hunt doesn't it?"

"What about you're Lady, I find it hard to believe that a goddess could get abused by _anyone._"

"I… I don't actually know why Artemis hates men so much, although it probably wasn't personal, just millennia of seeing women getting abused…" Thalia said with a scowl.

"Well, don't worry about me I'll be on my best behavior, promise. " Aiden said cheekily.

"Jerk…" she mumbled good-naturedly.

* * *

At about midday, they finally reached the Hunter's Camp.

Aiden had barely taken three steps, when he felt something fly past him, about two inches from his face, he looked at the tree right behind him, and saw an arrow.

His eyes bugged out.

"Who dares trespass into the territory of Lady Artemis?" came a feminine but firm voice.

Aiden heard Thalia whisper to him "Don't worry, we always do this, it's just for show."

"Phoebe, it's me, Thalia, lower your bow, please." Thalia asked in a surprisingly commanding voice. Aiden thought it was kind of hot, than immediately mentally slapped himself out of it.

"_I really shouldn't be thinking that…"_ he thought.

"Thalia… Oh my Gods! It is you! We were starting to get worried about you; you were supposed to have returned from your hunt yesterday and…what is that thing doing here?" Phoebe asked with a sneer and pointing her bow at Aiden.

"Excuse me? I have a name, you know…" Aiden said slightly annoyed.

That earned him a knee to the groin…again.

And while Aiden was groveling in the ground, making sounds that sounded ironically like howls, Thalia stood above him with an annoyed expression.

"What did I tell you about behaving, don't answer back, _ever_!" she hissed at him.

"Look, were you expecting fair treatment? Just shut your mouth and maybe your genitals will survive the experience." She said in a more controlled tone.

Aiden huffed. It _was_ completely unfair, but he didn't just go through two days of Hades to give up now, oh wow, he just noticed that he started to use the godly world's expressions…

Aiden was then escorted at arrow point (_is that expression even a real thing?) _through the camp receiving glares every way he looked.

So much _hatred_. So much _rage_. And all directed at him, he didn't even knew them, it was making him feel dizzy…

_Wait_, since when did he felt other people's emotions? Was the wolf already taking over?

"Thalia, you better have a good explanation as to why you brought a mutt here." Said a melodic but dangerous voice, and suddenly Aiden, for the second time in two days found himself with a knife pointed at his throat, only this time it was silver…

* * *

**I'm planning to mix a couple werewolf legends together for Aiden's new "condition", i know this is unusual and some of you might not like the idea at first, but give it a shot, i already have a story formulating...  
**

**Also, guys please review, i know this story has almost 100 views and i know at least some of those views have a account they can use to support this story, and if you don't have a account then please think about getting one it's easy and practical, you can then also favorite and follow stories (maybe mine?) to get easy access and an alert by email when there is a new update. Ok, i'm done with my rant! XD**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything but the OC.**

* * *

5. Chapter 4

Aiden gulped, and as he did so is Adam's apple touched the silver blade, which was enough for that particular place to burn worse than fire.

He tried not to wince, he wasn't very successful.

"It's a terrible pain, isn't it, mutt? I heard the only thing comparable to silver to a werewolf is a dip in the River Styx." Said the twelve year old with the melodic, but oh so frightening voice that Aiden assumed couldn't be anyone but Lady Artemis.

What he didn't understand was why a goddess, particularly a goddess that wanted above all to be respected and feared, principally by men, would show herself as a twelve year old.

Although, if Aiden's quivering form was anything to go by, she didn't need it.

"Please, my lady don't hurt him, let me explain!" Thalia said, fearing that her lady, or worse Aiden, would do something rash.

Artemis gave her a slight nod, as to indicate that she was listening.

"As you know, I was hunting The Minotaur, like you ordered me to, I was almost catching up with it too, but I underestimated it, he had sneaked behind me without me noticing, and if not by my reflexes, I would have died, still I wasn't expecting it so my quiver of arrows fell, and I had to start to run to get away from it, when it was almost catching up with me, I just hear him «she points at Aiden» yelling something, obviously trying to distract him, it worked, it turned to him for a second, which was more than enough for me to stab it."

Thalia took a few seconds to take a breath, while in the meantime one of the Hunters that had gathered around to hear the story, said "Are you telling me that _he_ saved your life?" she asked with an ugly face, and managing to make «he» sound like the worst insult ever.

"Yes, Elizabeth, that's precisely what I'm saying." Thalia said with a slight frown, she really found the Hunters feminism annoying at times.

A murmur started to go around the gathered Hunters.

"Please continue, Thalia." Artemis said.

"He wasn't a werewolf back then, but I could sense he belonged in our world and he could see through the Mist, but he isn't a demigod, or a clear-sighted mortal, that's not normal, right milady?"

"Indeed…" said Artemis in a low voice.

"How did he become a werewolf, Thalia?"

Thalia looked down has she answered "We had a… misunderstanding, and I forgot to warn him not to wander in the forest, it was a full moon… I think that pretty much explains it.

Artemis sighted.

"So what you're telling me is that you owe this boy your life and that you caused him to acquire the wolf's curse… As much as I hate to admit, you owe him some compensation, Thalia." said Artemis as she took the knife out of Aiden's throat, but kept it unsheathed.

Aiden rubbed his throat, that had really hurt and it was just a scratch, he planned to keep his distance from any kind of silver, from now on.

"That's what I planned to do, milady. I was hoping your brother could do something…" suggested Thalia.

Artemis had a thoughtful expression in her face "Yes, he probably could… I doubt he will though, Thalia. The gods don't just give out help."´

Thalia was getting desperate now. "There must be some-"

"_However_, we can try; he needs to come with me to Olympus, anyway." Artemis cut her off.

Thalia was about to respond, but her confusion won over.

"Why, milady?"

"It's like you said, this _boy_ is an abnormality, and the council must decide what to do of him." Artemis said with obvious distaste.

Thalia narrowed her eyes.

"You mean decide if he lives or dies!" she said with indignation.

Aiden gulped again; fortunately he didn't have a blade in his throat this time.

"Control yourself Thalia; I realize you feel in debt with this boy, he did save of my Hunters, my lieutenant at that, so I'm in debt too, I'll try to convince the council to let him leave and my _brother_, to help with his lycanthropy, you should know that not even Apollo can cure it however."

"I realize that and so does he; we just want to control It." said Thalia.

"Very well, let us go as soon as possible, well will teleport, much faster than going by foot."

Artemis would obviously never touch man, so Thalia had to grab Aiden's hand so they could teleport. She did so; blushing slightly for some reason she didn't know. Aiden would also never admit so but his cheeks reddened a little too.

"_Oh, for the Gods' sake! Were just grabbing hands, control yourself!" _they both thought.

Then, in a blink of an eye, they were in Olympus.

Aiden had to force his jaw to shut, otherwise it would have just hang there, Olympus was something completely different of anything Aiden had imagined, and that was saying something, considering he had a _pretty_ good imagination.

Artemis didn't even blink, and Thalia only looked a little longer at some things considering that although she had been to Olympus before, it had been remodeled once again after the Giant War, and there were things she hadn't seen before.

They made their way to the throne room, getting a lot of looks in the way.

Aiden may not know how things work in Olympus, but he had a feeling that by tomorrow they would be the biggest gossip, after all it wasn't everyday that the eternal maiden Artemis and her lieutenant were seen escorting a male.

"Very well, I summoned all the other Olympians, they are waiting. One word of advice, _boy,_ if you want to live to see tomorrow, have the utmost respect for the gods, you aren't even a demigod, you mean nothing to any of them, do I make myself clear?"

Aiden just nodded; to be honest he couldn't say much more right now.

They pushed the doors open…

And there they were, 14 seats, 13 occupied, Artemis quickly filled her's, making 14 Olympians, with expressions raging from slightly interest to bored to death.

Oh, and did I mention that they were 12 foot high?

"Artemis, Daughter, what is it that you summoned us for?" a voice thundered, Aiden thought it couldn't be anyone else than Zeus.

"_Which means Thalia's dad is Zeus… why wouldn't she tell me? She can't be embarrassed of him, right? I mean he's the King of the Gods, if anything I'd be impressed…" _ Aiden thought confused.

"Lord Zeus, Father, my lieutenant has brought me a… strange person, I'm sure you can sense that he is part of our world, however he is not a demigod or a clear-sighted mortal, even though he can see through the Mist as easily as one, we have chosen to bring him to the council so that his faith may be decided" said Artemis.

"Indeed, although… he also seems to be something else." Said Zeus

"Father, please, may I speak?" said Thalia respectfully.

"Go ahead, daughter" Zeus said, his face softening.

"I'm afraid he's a werewolf…" Thalia then proceeded to explain how Aiden became a werewolf, then adding how Aiden had saved her life (at this time, Hera grumbled something that sounded a lot like «so close», before a glare from Zeus stopped her).

"Please, Father he saved my life and it was indirectly because of me that he became a werewolf, I was hoping that Lord Apollo could do something, since his sacred animal is the wolf…" Thalia trailed off, sounding hopeful.

"Well, we will have to see what the council says… Those how think we should let him live and help him with his lycanthropy, raise your hands!" Zeus declared boomingly.

Aiden hold his breath, and was actually pretty surprised when most of the council lifted their hands (Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hephaestus, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Demeter Hestia, and Athena).

"Those against?" said Zeus as he threw a glare at Hera.

Hera, Ares and Dionysius raised their hands, it was obvious that Hera lifted her hand because Aiden saved Thalia, a demigod daughter of Zeus, which angered Aiden tremendously, it's not like it was Thalia's fault, he was starting to understand why Thalia didn't want to talk about her Olympic family, Ares because he wanted to see an execution, "_Jerk"_ Aiden thought, then immediately controlled his thoughts, after all they were gods, it was quite likely that they could read thoughts, and Dionysius because he was bored… Aiden wasn't even going to dignify that vote with a comment, mental or not.

"Very well, we the council have decided to help you, Aiden Jones (Aiden wasn't really surprised they knew his name).

He actually heard Hermes and Apollo snigger at his name, he decided to just ignore it, they did vote for him.

"Apollo, I'm assuming you can and will help him?" Zeus said.

"Yeah, sure I'll be happy to help someone who saved my favorite half-sis." Apollo said cheekily while throwing a wink at Thalia, who just scowled back.

"C'mere, Aiden" commended Apollo.

Aiden approached cautiously, while Apollo diminished himself to human size.

"Alright, look, the best I can do for you is make sure you can control it when you become a wolf, it will feel a little weird at first, but after practicing a bit, it should come as natural as walking in two feet."

Aiden nodded his understanding.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I can make you control when to wolf out, you will still be forced into wolf form during full moons but you can transform at will during the day and night without a full moon, with you controlling the wolf, it can be a powerful weapon. You will still be more powerful during full moons. I'll let you decide if you want that" said Apollo.

"I only have a question, will monsters keep following me?" asked Aiden in clipped tone.

Apollo grimaced. "I'm afraid so, you belong in our world, and demigod or not monsters will take an interest in you, principally now that you believe."

Aiden wanted to ask how that makes sense, but refrained, he didn't want to push his luck.

"Alright, so, are you ready?"

"Yes"

* * *

**So that explains a bit of how the wolf thing is going to work. Do you like it? Do you have any questions?**

**Let me know in the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything, except the OC.**

* * *

6. Chapter 5

As Apollo reached out with his finger, Aiden thought about where he ended in only a couple days, he was never going to doubt that your entire life could change in blink of an eye, his did when his eyes landed in Thalia. _I'm a werewolf_. He was still coming to terms with it…

Apollo's indicator finger finally touched Aiden's forehead, and Aiden was forced to shut his eyes at the pain that followed, and that's all he could do not to cry out, he still might have, he wasn't sure, and through his pain, all he saw were nonsensical-too-fast-to-understand images of what he assumed was a wolf, a huge black one with… was that violet eyes? He also saw images of something that could have been a monster, but seemed even more ancient than normal monsters, before his eyes shot open.

As he looked over at Apollo, he could swear Apollo's usually sky-blue eyes were a poisonous green… no, must have imagined it.

"Well that was…interesting." Apollo said in a strangely serious voice, it suited him surprisingly well.

Apollo then went over to Zeus' throne and started to whisper something to him.

Aiden looked over to Thalia, starting to feel worried, but Thalia seems as confused, although when she noticed him looking, she turned to him and gave him comforting look, which to Aiden's surprise did seem to relax him a little.

By now Apollo was finished whispering to Zeus. He could hear Zeus muttering "_Yes, that would explain why he's something different…_"

The other Olympians were as confused as everyone else, which seem to put them quite angry, but they were mostly annoyed, like this type of thing happened a lot.

"Aiden Jones, the Council has helped you the best they could with your lycanthropy, however, Lord Apollo seem to have a proposition to you…" Zeus trailed off, strangely not wanting to say anything else.

Apollo looked at him with a strangely hungry look. It was something that gave him shivers to the soul.

"I know that you have nothing else to go back to the mortal world, no friends, no family (Hestia seem slightly scandalized at this statement, as a matter of fact everyone seem at least a little surprised at the route the conversation) and even if you did you would only put them in danger by going back, as a werewolf that can control himself you would probably be even more appetizing than a demigod…"

Aiden knew he had no reason to come back, this was one of the reasons he wasn't so angry about being forced into this world, it was one of the few things keeping him from just being an alone, depressed guy, but did Apollo had to remember him, or say it in front of everyone else?

"What his your point, _Lord_ Apollo?" Aiden said through gritted teeth, remembering Thalia's warning to be respectful, which was what stopped from using some colorful words, and instead say lord.

Apollo seemed to just understand what he had just done, and that hungry look left his eyes immediately.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you, I want to help you, so I'll just be straightforward about it." Said Apollo truthfully (duh, you didn't think the God of Truth would lie, right?).

"Would you like to be my champion, Aiden?" said Apollo, completely surprising everyone but Zeus, which seemed to make said god _very_ amused.

"Wh- What?" spluttered Aiden, completely flabbergasted.

"It's easy, really, a god is allowed to bestow upon _anyone_ they find deserving, their blessing which greatly increases the blessed's affinity and skill with the god's territory, for example you can expect to be very hard for you to get tired during daytime as long as the sun's shining, become a marksman with the bow and detect when someone's not telling the truth… you may even get glimpses of the future… no promises, through."

"But… but why me?" Aiden asked still supremely confused.

"I can see you're going to have a great destiny, if I just push you the right way…" Apollo started saying, when he was interrupted by Aiden.

"And have a hero's death? Thanks, I'd rather not."

Apollo gave him a strange look. "No, a chance at true happiness, Aiden." He said simply.

Aiden's eyes widened slightly, despite his attempt at playing it cool.

"Are you serious?" he asked deadly quietly, his violet eyes blazing.

Apollo was startled when he realized that even if he wanted to, not even he could lie to Aiden. _"It's those eyes… it appears I have picked my champion well. I'm pretty sure that with my blessing not even Grandpa could lie to him… I'm jealous already!" _he thought amused.

"Well?" Aiden asked impatiently, he was at the end of the proverbial rope…

Apollo realized he had just stood there, looking stupid.

If gods could blush, Apollo was positive he would look like a tomato.

Apollo locked eyes with Aiden and answered truthfully "Yes."

Aiden kept his penetrating gaze for a couple more seconds, and then turned away.

Apollo realized his eyes actually stung a bit… well, that's disturbing.

"I believe you." He said simply as if that explain everything, and really it did.

"Thank you" Apollo said honestly.

The other gods couldn't believe what their ears were hearing, since when did a god _thank_ anyone?

Ares had enough.

"Will you hurry up with the punk, Apollo?" he bellowed.

Apollo looked at Aiden again. "So, shall we?"

Aiden steeled his nerves. "Yes"

This time nothing special happened, expect Aiden feeling an extra wave of power, which actually felt rather nice.

"There, all done. Oh, I almost forgot, you also need a place to stay… Well, my first order to you my champion is to go to Camp Half-Blood, you can stay in my cabin, of course, I'll warn my kids, and just stay there and enjoy yourself!" Apollo exclaimed, with a cheeky grin at everyone's shocked expression.

"What are you all staring at? Oh, sis I almost forgot, you don't mind escorting my champion to Camp Half-Blood, right?" said Apollo, giving her sister a pointed look, remembering her about the last maiden Apollo helped.

Artemis narrowed her eyes, but gave a curt nod.

"Is that all?" Zeus thundered.

Silence.

"Very well, council dismissed!" Zeus boomed.

* * *

**So... yeah! CHB and the first wolf out next chapter, i thought about just going to CHB this chapter, but i had somethings to explain, and i wanted to do this right. ****I always thought Apollo had a darker** side, i mean he his a thousand years old god, and some of the more gruesome stories in Mythology were caused by him.

** Please, review!**


End file.
